Two Lonley Hearts
by star reigns
Summary: its the start of a new year at st Vladimir's and a new girl has transferred from an academy in Russia where her one love dimitri worked till one day he vanished now that she has found him will their love continue or will they feel different towards each other.
1. Vampire School

At st Vladimir's you have different sets of vampires you have Moroi which are basically vampire royalty then you have Dhampire which are half human half vampire and are guardians but unlike the Moroi they can eat hamburgers and normal stuff and then there are Stragoi who are bad they are the ones nobody wants to cross.

As a new school day starts there was a new girl in school her name was Katarina she had just transferred from an academy in Russia. As the day started she was put in her first history class with Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir of course Rose saw her as a threat to Lissa unbeknown Katarina was a Dhampire like she was and her only interest was keeping the Moroi safe from the Stragoi as the history class had ended Rose headed to Katarina and said

"You better watch it girl"

Katarina looked back at her and said

"Sorry I am a Dhampire like you I am only interested in protecting the Moroi"

As Katarina said that Dimitri walked round the corner as he spotted Katarina he said to her

"long time no see"

She turned to him and said

"Dimitri i wondered what had happened to you nobody would tell me you just vanished"

With that he gave her a hug and she returned the hug back to him as they both let go he left to train his next class both Rose and Lissa looked at her as she walked off for her lunch.


	2. Friendship Reunited

While in the lunch hall Katarina was sat on her own as she didn't really know any one as she had just joined the school so just to be polite Lissa joined her until she seen Dimitri walk in and it looked like he was looking for Katarina so she waved him over to her as Katarina was looking upset as Dimitri spotted Lissa he could see his once true love was upset so he walked to her and kept her company being as they where training together for the next three hours.

As their training session starts countless times Katarina tried to catch him out but failed they where having so much fun they had lost track of time before they realised they had been training for at least four hours after all the training they had decided to call it a night as they had both knackered each other out.

While Katarina was in her room she went on her laptop and realized that she had a message off Lissa asking if she was ok as she looked a bit down earlier at lunch as it was she didn't really have the energy to reply back to any messages let alone do any homework though she knew she had her pre exam for her guardian work the next day so she would be able to take part in the field exam the very next week.

As the next day started she walked across the quad to meet up with Dimitri for her 5 hour drive to the exam now was the only time she had to tell him that she still thinks about him.


	3. a long drive home

After the exam was the long drive back to the academy which was a nice drive with Dimitri

"Hey Dimitri how do you think i did do you think i might have passed or failed?"

She asked him

"I don't know yet but i hope you have passed and did you ever think of what we had when we where back in Russia and i hope you know we can never have that here unless we keep it a secret"

He said in reply

"Yes i know and i did nothing but think of what we had i thought that just because we are guardians that we couldn't love i always thought we could love but as long as our focus was on the moroi safety not on each other"

She said in reply

"no it is forbidden for guardians to love I know it seems a bit unfair I know the moroi come first and I know that seems a bit unfair but back in Russia we never had a charge and why are you going through this again you have already passed your test and become a guardian"

He asked in a curious voice

"I know it just the head mistress doesn't trust me so I am doing this I am actually Lissa's guardian same as you so I don't really have to do the classes I don't think it's fair them making me do the exam again I have the promise mark and seven marks from where I killed stragoi and I understand that if we get back what we had in Russia that we will have to keep it a secret and focus on our work not each other"

She said

As she looked up she realized that she was back at the academy and standing there waiting for their return was Rose and Lissa waiting to see how she did they didn't actually realise that she was already a guardian until she got out of the car then that when they both spotted the promise mark and the molnija marks to her surprise Rose walked up to her and said

"Katarina I am so sorry for judging you I didn't realise that you were a trained guardian I thought you were a novice like I am i didn't mean it"

With that rose walked off and left Lissa with Dimitri and Katarina cause from that moment on she knew that Lissa was safe with them.


End file.
